


Bring Me Home

by vostara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Fluff, McCree and Ashe are not romantically involved, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Regret, Vignette, but they consensually share a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vostara/pseuds/vostara
Summary: A series of related vignettes exploring a polyamorous relationship between Ashe, McCree, and their shared girlfriend. This series will not be posted in chronological order and will jump around in a timeline of events covering pre- and post-Overwatch.Ashe x OFC (Odette) x McCree*note for clarification: Ashe and McCree are not in a romantic relationship, but share a girlfriend.[updates sporadically]
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Original Character(s), Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Jesse McCree/Original Character(s), Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> “Get a move on, cowboy.”
> 
> McCree focused chapter.

**Post-Disbandment of Overwatch**

The sound of running water echoes throughout the bathroom, splashing against the seafoam green tiles of the walls and splattering onto the white floor beneath the two pairs of bare feet. Some droplets of water coat the frosted glass of the shower door, while others wrap themselves in-between the strands of long hair.

Jesse watches as the dripping waters race amongst each other, sliding down the space of exposed pale skin. His eyes lift, gazing upon the black roses tattooed into the right shoulder blade of his partner, Odette. And though he has seen this artwork, has had this naked body revealed to him many times before, he finds himself enraptured in its beauty once more. Longing for physical contact, Jesse reaches his right hand forward and twists a lock of deep emerald green hair around his index finger.

The woman in front of him tenses, just for a brief moment, startled by the contact. She turns her head to glance back at him, eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile painted into the corners of her lips. “What are you doing?” She asks.

Jesse releases a soft chuckle. “Just admirin’ the view, darling,” he says.

She makes a show of rolling her eyes in feigned annoyance, before shaking her head and laughing. “You can admire all you want,” she says, “but we’re late.” Odette reaches for the shower’s faucet, turning the handle to adjust the temperature. “Get a move on, cowboy.”

Jesse responds with a dramatic groan. He wraps his arms around the woman and pulls her back flush against his chest. “What if we just don’t go?” He mumbles.

“And make Liz mad?” She pauses. “Again?”

“Ashe is always mad,” he says.

The woman gives him a light slap on his wrist, but her face is still highlighted with an expression of amusement. “She is not!”

Jesse leans down to rest the bottom of his chin on her shoulder. “Now we both know that’s just a blatant lie, honey.”

“Nuh uh,” she denies. “Liz is almost never mad at me, but you, on the other hand—”

The man sighs.

“—never stop pissing her off.”

“It’s not my fault—”

“Don’t you call me a liar if you’re about to lie yourself,” Odette scoffs. “You absolutely contribute to her temper.”

“You can’t put all the blame on me.”

“You are,” the woman pauses, “often at fault for her temper. Is that answer truthful enough for you?”

Knowing that she is teasing him, Jesse responds with an exaggerated huff of annoyance.

“Just behave today, okay?” Odette turns around and lifts her arms to wrap around his neck. “Please? For me?”

When her soft pink lips pull themselves up into a tender smile, a smile directed only at him, Jesse melts at the sight. The man’s breath hitches, distracted by dark chocolate brown eyes that are warmed by sparks of joy that glisten within the irises. And his heart flutters, energized by the sight of the subtle freckles speckled across Odette’s adorable nose.

Looking at her, admiring her, he falls for her all over again.

“Fine,” Jesse concedes, “but only because you asked.”

Odette shifts, placing a hand against the man’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. We can be bad a different day,” she whispers. “How does that sound?”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yeah,” she says.

Jesse smiles and leans down to kiss her, but Odette stops him with a finger pressed against his lips.

“No, no no,” she laughs. “If you start, then we’ll never get out of here!”

The man frowns. He lifts a hand to wrap around hers, holding it in place as he playfully bites the woman’s finger.

“Jesse,” she whines, but laughs. “You promised!”

When Odettes moves to pull herself out of his arms, a sensation of panic, of desperation overcomes him. Jesse digs his fingers into her waist, tightens his grip on her hand. His chest tenses and he breathes in shallow gasps of air. An impulse tells him to pull her back to him, to not let her slip away from his arms. And Jesse listens to this impulse, believing that if she leaves now, everything will change.

Crawling out of the crevices of his mind, is a truth that he has wanted to ignore. The knowledge of what happens once they leave the hotel room. That after today, Jesse will never be with her again, not like this. There will be no more shared moments. No more private liaisons where they can expose the most intimate aspects of themselves, sharing secrets that they would never trust with anyone else. Jesse will never feel her again, never feel the comfort of how his skin tingles when her fingers trail down his body. Never again feel her lips pressed against him, never feel her teeth nipping playfully at his skin.

Knowing this future urges Jesse to say the words that he has already said to her many times before, words he wished he had told her again in this moment. “I love you,” he says.

The woman smiles, but her expression is ruined by the concern lacing her features. “I love you, too,” Odette says. “But are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Jesse leans down, pulling her back into his body and burying his face in the side of her neck. “I just wanted to make sure you knew,” he says. He takes in the scent of her, comforted by the lingering traces of her perfume: jasmine warmed by faint notes of vanilla.

The woman embraces him, sliding her hands to rest against his back.

And for awhile, the couple stand there together, motionless, allowing the sound of running water to silence the quiet that has grown during the break in conversation. An aura of comfort, of solace, blankets them and urges Jesse to pull her into an even tighter embrace.

“Why did you leave me?” Her question is a whisper, hesitant, confused.

The man closes his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m so sorry.”

“Jesse?”

When he reopens his eyes, the woman is gone. Water pounds against his back, loosening the dirt and blood that paints his skin. His arms are raised in front of him, hands pressed against the cracked tiles of the motel bathroom.

Ignoring the shower, he slides open the plastic curtain and steps away from the water. As he dries his hands on a towel, Jesse approaches the sink’s counter. He picks up a small silver object, a compass. It’s an item that has rarely strayed far from Jesse’s grasp; an item that remains close to his body, tucked away in a pocket hidden from sight. It’s one of his few possessions that he has cared for as the years have progressed, the only blemish being a small scratch on its glass face.

The man turns the compass over, allowing his fingers to trace the words engraved.

_don’t get lost without me, cowboy_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thank you for reading this fic! If you enjoyed what you read, please considering giving this piece a kudos and/or comment. I am a small author, so any and all responses boost my confidence and let me know that people are interested in my work. If you want to view more content, you can follow me on social media! All of my updates are published on Twitter and extra content (playlists/edits/info) are posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Twitter: VostaraFics  
> Tumblr: Vostara


End file.
